Recently, there has been increasing emphasis on combining radiotherapy with surgery and/or chemotherapy. The combination of these three modalities of treatment are innumerable. Combinations of surgery and radiotherapy range from radical surgery with radiotherapy as an adjuvant to various degrees of diminished surgical procedures including excision of only the gross tumor mass. The management of breast cancer is an example where all the spectrum of combinations is presently utilized. Radiotherapy can be given before or after surgery as can chemotherapy. Recently, there has been renewed interest in the use of radiosensitizers and combinations of radiotherapy with hypothermia. In order to provide a solid data base, there must be a critical analysis of the results of treatment. Usually, meaningful data can be obtained only by continual accession of cases, accurate evaluation and coding, constant updating, and multivariate analysis. The data must be coded and analyzed not only for patients treated by radiotherapy, but also for those treated by surgery and/or chemotherapy. Thus, for comparison, all patients seen and treated in the same disease category are included. The analysis includes not only survival rates, but also causes of failure and complications. Between 1948 and December 1978, approximately 33,000 patients have been treated by supervoltage radiotherapy alone or in combination with intercavitary or intersitial implants. Of those, more than 24,500 cases have been coded.